To understand the unique interaction of two distinct biological processes human development and physical exercise,each of which is characterized by tissue plasticity. To achieve these goals, studies will be completed using diet intervention, exercise training, MRI techniques, mathematical modeling of breath-to-breath measurements of gas exchange, stable isotope assessment of energy expenditure and state of the art assessments of circulating growth factors and their binding proteins.